Y mi corazón se elevará
by MagAnzu16 Perfect Liar
Summary: Un pequeño song fic tipo AtemxTéa, dedicado a todos los seguidores de esta pareja. One shot... El faraón visita los sueños de esta castaña. ¿Qué le dirá?


_**Y mi corazón se elevará**_

MagAnzu: Un pequeño song fic de Atemu x Anzu… La canción no me pertenece, es la de My Heart Will Go On…

BD: Sí, la del barcote…

MagAnzu: [¬¬u] Querrás decir la del Titanic…

BD: ¿Titanic? ¿No es esa señora que tiene bien grandes sus…?

MagAnzu: [¬¬] No, Esa es la Tetanic… Este es un Song fic dedicado a Nadia Mutou, alias **Yugita Rock** que es fan de la pareja. Y también para todos los seguidores de estos dos, porque es una pareja chida y chévere, que viene siendo lo mismo.

BD: Aunque yo prefiero el Atem x Mana…

MagAnzu: ¡BD! Uhm… Bueno, para quien no le guste la pareja, sólo déme una oportunidad ¿Sí? Tan sólo esperen al final y dejen review… Ahora sí, con el fic…

_-__**YuGiOh**__ no me pertenece,__** le pertenece **__**al señor**__**Kazuki Takahashi **__san__** y**__ al contrario de muchos, __**estoy feliz con eso**__, porque si le perteneciera a alguno de estos locos escritores, (Incluyéndome a mí) tendía muchas cosas raras-_

_Recuerden que Mazaki Anzu es Téa Gardner, Honda Hiroto es Tristan Taylor y Jonouchi Katsuya es Joey Wheeler _

* * *

En la residencia Mazaki, Anzu hablaba por teléfono en su habitación, mientras jugueteaba con su cabello, ya habían pasado dos meses desde que el faraón se había ido, y la chica estaba algo afligida, pero hablaba con su mejor amigo.

-Sí, Yugi… Estoy bien…- decía la castaña, tratando de que su voz sonara feliz…-Bueno amigo. Sí, claro, sí, ya es tarde… Okay, nos veremos mañana… Adiós.

Al fin colgó, había estado hablando con él más de una hora, y el reloj marcaba que faltaban escasos minutos para las once… Yugi estaba preocupado por ella, pero así era el pequeño. Siempre le importaban sus amigos. Bien sabía el chico que Anzu seguía algo triste por la partida del faraón, pero jamás se lo diría directamente a la castaña.

Anzu se acostó completamente en su cama, estaba exhausta del día que había tenido, sólo lo podía describir en cuatro palabras: demasiada danza, demasiada tarea.

Poco a poco se arropó con las cobijas, la chica había estado deprimida por mucho tiempo, pero sabía que si se quedaba dormida, sentiría a su amado de nuevo junto a sí, cada noche él la iba a visitar, y era lo único que le importaba en estos momentos… Tardó menos de lo normal en quedarse completamente dormida…

_Every night in my dreams_ [Todas las noches en mis sueños]

_I see you, I feel you_ [Te veo, Te siento] _  
That is how I know you go on_ [Que es como sé que tú vienes]

-Atem…- fue la última palabra que pronunció antes de encaminarse a la tierra de los sueños…

…Atem y ella bailaban en una de las grandes salas del palacio del faraón, ella vestía una hermosa túnica blanca adornada con montones de brazaletes y las joyas más hermosas que había visto en su vida. Pero sin dudar, esas dos joyas rubíes que la miraban con mucha ternura siempre les ganarían a todos los tesoros del reino.

_Far across the distance_ [Lejos, a través de la distancia]_  
And spaces between us_ [Y espacios entre nosotros]

-Te adoro, Anzu- le decía el faraón, radiante de alegría, mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la cargaba

-Y yo a ti, Atem…- pronunciaba la castaña, dejándose llevar por el faraón- sabes que te quiero, te quiero y siempre te querré…

Entonces el moreno la fue bajando poco a poco hasta que estuvieron frente a frente…

_  
__You have come to show you go on_ [Has venido a enseñar como sigues]

-Te amo Anzu, linda…- susurró el chico de ojos rubíes a su oído, haciéndola sentir un escalofrío por sentirlo tan cerca de sí. No era la primera vez que estaban tan aproximados, pero la castaña no podía evitar esas sensaciones cuando estaba tan cerca del faraón.

Anzu le iba a contestar también con un "Te amo" pero el faraón no la dejó, cuando apenas iba a abrir la boca, Atem aprovechó para atraparla en un beso muy tierno, con el que calmó sus palabras de una forma muy repentina…

_Near, far, wherever you are_ [Cerca, lejos, en donde quiera que estés]_  
I believe that the heart does go on_ [Creo que el corazón se enciende]

Cuando se separaron, ella sentía latir su corazón muy fuerte y sonreía exageradamente, él sólo le sonreía de manera muy tierna, pero se notaba la melancolía en esos ojos.

-No lo digas… - pronunció el faraón, apagando por completo su sonrisa, y también la de Anzu con estas palabras- si me amas, olvídame…

_Once more you open the door_ [Una vez que abres la puerta]

-Atem…- Anzu dejó salir unas cuantas lágrimas, pero el moreno se las enjugó, tratando de verla feliz, adoraba la sonrisa de su amada, y ahora estaba llorando por la terrible verdad…

-De verdad te amo, niña mía…- el faraón la abrazó lo más tiernamente posible, pero la chica se sonrojó inmediatamente por tener a alguien como él a su lado- pero… Tú sabes…

Ante esto, Anzu lloró un poco más, siendo consolada por el faraón, que tan sólo la abrazaba y le decía lo mucho que la quería.

-Entiendo.- le susurró con la voz cortada la castaña. Atem tenía mucha razón: ambos eran de épocas distintas y tenían que ir a donde pertenecía cada quien, debían estar en el lugar donde los necesitaban, con su familia y amigos. Al fin esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, había estado aferrada a algo que no podía ser por tanto tiempo…

_  
__And you're here in my heart _[Y estás aquí en mi corazón]_  
And my heart will go on and on_[Y mi corazón se enciende y continua]

-No te preocupes- le dijo tranquilamente el soberano, haciendo que ella sonriera un poco más- Siempre estaré contigo, en tu corazón y en tu mente… En ti, Anzu querida, ve y olvídame, que yo te recordaré. Ama a quien te merece, que yo estoy seguro de que él te ama mucho…

_Love can touch us one time_ [El amor puede tocarnos una vez]_  
And last for a lifetime_ [Y dura de por vida]

_And never let go __'till we're gone_ [Y nunca te dejaré aunque nos hayamos ido]_  
_

-Es cierto, Atem… Siempre estarás conmigo… Perdóname por ser tan caprichosa, por tan sólo querer mi felicidad…

-Niña, no digas eso- la silenció el faraón- Eso es lo último que puedes ser tú. Jamás has sido egoísta, y jamás lo serás, en cambio, yo te agradezco por ayudarme tanto tiempo. Por tus consejos y tu motivación…

_Love was when I loved you_ [Amor, fue cuando te amé]_  
One true time I hold to_ [Un tiempo que te tuve]_  
In my life we'll always go on_ [En mi vida, siempre seguiremos]

Entonces, la castaña sintió un calor dentro de sí, al fin comprendía todo lo que pasaba, y fue cuando correspondió el abrazo de Atem por completo, estaba emocionada y feliz por las palabras de aliento que le había dado el soberano. Al fin se separaron, pero ahora ellos dos no estaban en el palacio del faraón; sino que se encontraban en un lugar más pequeño, pero igualmente cálido, con algunos cuadros y fotos de la estatua de la libertad y cosas de América. También sus ropas habían cambiado, Anzu y Atem llevaban el uniforme de la escuela y Atem ya no tenía ese color moreno, sino que era como siempre lo había recordado la oji añil.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó algo extrañada la castaña, mirando el lugar que por alguna razón se le hacía familiar…

_Near, far, wherever you are_ [Cerca, lejos, dondequiera que estés]_  
I believe that the heart does go on_ [Creo que el corazón se enciende]

-Donde siempre hemos estado, en tu mente y en tu corazón…- le explicó Atem- es un hermoso sitio, igual que tú. Bueno…

-Creo que eso es todo,- le sonrió la muchacha- ¿No, Atem?

Al fin pudo reconocerlo, el faraón jamás se había ido, y no quería verla sufrir, así que tendría que aprender a vivir independientemente de él. Sabía que el camino iba a ser duro, pero que estaría siempre junto a ella, y eso sería lo que la alentara.

-Sí, Anzu… -murmuró el faraón- Eso es todo. Nos veremos… - dijo, mientras sus palabras se desvanecían poco a poco…_  
_

_Once more you open the door_ [Una vez que abres la puerta]_  
_

La castaña despertó de repente, la alarma ni siquiera había sonado, se paró por completo sin siquiera desperezarse, no tenía sueño: se sintió tan relajada como en meses no lo había estado. Había tenido un sueño muy hermoso con Atem, y presentía que ese sería el último de todos… Pero, ¿Realmente había sido un sueño…? ¿Lo que había tenido eran sueños comunes y corrientes?

No, no lo creía, sabía bien que era el verdadero Atem… Y recordó sus palabras: "Olvídame, que yo te recordaré, ama a quien te merece… Siempre estaré en tu corazón" Entonces fue que sintió sus propios latidos y se sintió mejor de saber que nunca estaría sin él

_And you're here in my heart_ [Y estás aquí en mi corazón]_  
And my heart will go on and on_ [Y mi corazón se enciende y sigue]

-*Atem*-pensó la castaña, algo triste, pero inmediatamente cambió su actitud- *No, a él no le gustaría que yo sufriera, tiene razón… Si él siempre está aquí…*

_  
__You're here, there's nothing I fear_ [Estás aquí, no hay nada que me aterre]_  
And I know that my heart will go on_ [Y sé que mi corazón se encenderá]

Dicho esto, se dirigió a alistarse a la escuela… Tendría un buen día, ese era su presentimiento, y nada la haría cambiar su buena actitud para hoy.

-¿Anzu san?- le preguntó Yugi, una vez que se reunieron con Jonouchi y Honda- Hoy estás muy feliz…

El pequeño fijó sus hermosos ojos amatistas en los azules de la castaña, definitivamente esa mirada brillaba con luz propia, ya no se veía opaca ni triste como en anteriores días.

-Sí, Yugi…-Asintió la castaña, con una sonrisa en los labios- Presiento que hoy va a ser un buen día

Ante esto, el pequeño también sonrió, estaba feliz por ver a su amiga completamente feliz, ya que desde hace mucho que no disfrutaba una sonrisa como esa.

_  
We'll stay forever this way_ [Estaremos por siempre de esta forma]_  
You are safe in my heart_ [Estás seguro en mi corazón]

-*Atem…- pensó la castaña, mientras sentía sus latidos de su corazón acelerarse cada vez más- *gracias por despedirte de mí, estás bien aquí, en mi corazón, yo te protegeré así como tú me protegiste a mí*

Se había detenido unos minutos sin darse cuenta en la acera, y se había perdido en sus pensamientos mientras sus amigos avanzaban por la calle, Yugi notó esto y se regresó mientras Jonouchi y Honda hablaban entre ellos

_And my heart will go on and on_ [Y mi corazón se encenderá y continuará]

-Anzu, se está haciendo tarde,- le dijo Yugi, con una sonrisa, eso hizo que Anzu saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Ya voy, Yugi san…- contestó la trigueña, y se dirigió hasta donde su amigo, lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hasta donde Jonouchi y Honda

-Hoy estás muy rara, Anzu…- le murmuró el pequeño- Pero… ¿Sabes algo? Esa actitud me agrada.

-Gracias Yugi san…

Y se dirigieron hasta donde Katsuya y Hiroto los esperaban ya, sonriéndoles, a lo que parecía sería un gran día.

-------------------

MagAnzu: Esto se me ocurrió, y me gustaría apegarme a los sentimientos de cada uno de los personajes en la serie con mis fics, por eso mismo no escribo mucho Atem x Anzu después de que él se va, este viene siendo porque sí se apegó a la serie. Aquí Anzu apenas lleva dos meses sin el faraón, y claro que le va a ser difícil olvidarlo, pero todo el mundo lo supera, si ya vieron el final sin censura, se darán cuenta por qué me gusta más el Yugi x Anzu… Porque es lo que sienten, además Atem se la pasaba molestando a Yugi con Anzu…

BD: Y sería muy cule…

MagAnzu: …Culebra si tiene algo con Anzu ¿No lo creen? Bueno, dejen review, por favor…

BD: [¬¬] Oye, yo no iba a decir eso, yo iba a decir que sería muy c…

MagAnzu: [C:u] (Interrumpiendo) Dejen review por favor, y si quieren continuación o si mejor lo dejo así…

B Diarkae: ¡Arriba el Atem x Mana!

MagAnzu: [¬¬u] Ignórenla, es que está loquita... ¡Sayonara y buen día!

**¿FIN?**


End file.
